ComingandLeaving
by RainbowSkittles
Summary: Max and the Flock finally have a home and a real family. Just like they've always wanted. Life is perfect...at first. Will they stay or say goodbye to the life they've dreamt of?


**AN : I'm not exactly sure if this is good. There's FAX so it has to be. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Claimer: I own this plot. So there.**

Max POV

I woke up in my bed. In my room. Underneath the covers Mom had placed on my bad. God, I just can't get used to it. My Flock's gone. They're with their parents. More like Foster Parents. Jeb, I mean, Dad, pulled a few strings. Mommy (Dr. Martinez) and Daddy (Jeb) are back together.

I miss my flock. I miss them bad. But, I can see them, at least…at school, though. It's not the same. We all live in this small town in Colorado.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Mom was making pancakes, Dad was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper and sipping coffee out of a ceramic mug, and Ella was lying on the couch watching TV in the other room.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"Morning, Sweetie." Dad sighed looking over his newspaper.

"Mornin'" I replied going over to the couch and sitting on top of Ella's thighs.

She squealed in delight. "Maaaaaaaaaax!" she giggled.

"What?" I asked as though I was completely innocent.

"Get. Your. Big. Butt. Off. Of. Me." She stammered.

I laughed aloud and stood back up. "Then make room." I smiled.

Ella shrugged, sat up, and scooted over making room for my 'big butt.'

Ella leaned against me, and as soon as we were comfortable, and found a show to watch, Mom yelled from the kitchen, "Food's ready!!!"

Ella and I grinned at each other and went to the Kitchen. We all sat at our places, and 18 pancakes later, I helped mom clean up the dishes, and then went back to my room.

I laid down on my bed trying to shift through my thoughts. I missed my Flock.

After awhile, Ella cam in.

"Hey. I'm going to Stephanie's house, and she wants to know if you can come, since they all think you're like, a goddess or something." She laughed at the thought, "So do you want to? I know why you wouldn't want to but-"

"Ella." I cut her off, "It's ok. But, really, I don't want to go to a sleepover with a bunch of twelve-year-olds. No offence."

Ella nodded. "Mkay. I'll tell her you were busy." She smiled before she replaced her cell phone back on her ear and walking out of my room.

"If only I _was_ busy." I muttered to myself. I sighed and started wandering the house, looking for something to do. After I passed through the den for the third time, Dad switched off the TV.

"Max, I'm beginning to think something's bothering you." He sighed.

"Well, I miss the flock. And school doesn't start back up for another week. Y'know?" I stated.

Dad nodded his head. "Okay. Well, then call them up and organize something." He said simply switched the TV back on.

"Okay." I said a bit confused, "But, the home phone doesn't work, and Ella's using her cell, Mom took hers to work, and yours is still at Cingular getting updated. All the phones are being used."

Dad blinked. "Oh, yeah. One sec. Sit down, I'll be right back." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"Um, okay." I mumbled sitting down in a leather armchair.

Soon, he was back and he placed a slip of paper into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your new number." He stated sitting back on the couch and absorbing himself into the Baseball game. I was confused. I exited the den and wandered back to the Kitchen. On the counter was a package with my name on it. I opened it and there in the package was a silver flip phone.

I almost squealed. Yes, Maximum Ride almost squealed.

I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Fang's number.

"Hello?" he answered it after one ring. Oh, God. Fang's voice almost made me melt on the spot. Okay, I admit it. I have a huuuge crush on my best friend.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Fang?" I smiled to myself.

"Yeah. Who's this?" he wondered.

"Um, Max." I replied."

Fang POV

My phone rang as I pulled a hoodie over my head. I glanced at the screen, but I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered it.

Silence.

"Hello?" I repeated.

"Fang?" someone said. No one knew that was my name. No, to everyone else, I was Nick. Crap. What if everyone found about my wings?

"Yeah. Who's this?" I wondered.

"Um, Max." they stated.

"Max?!?! When did you get a phone?" I wondered.

"Just now." She said.

"Oh." I sighed, "So what's up?"

"Nothin'." She said simply, "Just really bored."

"Oh. Me too." I reported.

"You wanna get together with the flock? I miss them so much." She said. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was frowning.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled going through my closet trying to find something black. My 'parents' had filled my closet with blue and green, plaids and stripes, button-down shirts and sweater vests. God, dammit.

"Fang?" she said after I hadn't replied for awhile.

"Oh. Sorry." I stammered, "I gotta go. Bye." I pulled the phone from my ear and snapped it shut. Now for the Black Hunt.

Max POV

After Fang hung up, I called Iggy and told him the plans. He promised to get the word out to Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. I thanked him and we hung up.

I rushed over to my closet and threw on a pair of torn faded flare jeans, a short-sleeved tee Ella bought me from American Eagle, (I know…I know. Don't hold it against me.) and Sam's red track jacket that was made out of that silky material. I told Dad I was leaving while slipping on the purple etnies he had given me. I smiled to myself as I walked out the door.

I was going to get to see my Flock again!

I ran down to the street to the small coffee shop I told Iggy to tell everyone to meet at. Hopefully Fang got the memo.

Gazzy and Angel were already there. Well duh, they lived in the apartment with their fosters.

As soon as I walked in, I opened my arms and they ran into them screaming, "Max! Max! MAX!"

I hugged them tight and whispered into their ears, "I missed you guys."

We picked a table with six seats and sat down. They started gabbing about everything that had been happening to them.

Soon, Nudge and Iggy walked in together, spotted us and sat down at our table. Now, everyone was here…except Fang.

"Ugh." I complained opening my phone and dialing his number.

"Huh?" he answered now knowing who it was.

"Where are you? Everyone's here." I stated.

"Oh. Uh, sorry I'm late, but where am I supposed to be?" he questioned.

"At Gazzy and Angel's fosters' coffee shop." I said, "Duh."

"Well sorry. No one told me…and I had to find something black to wear." He said.

This confused me. Fang always had black to wear. "Huh?"

"Just forget it. I'll tell you later."

"Fine." I sighed.

Three minutes later, Fang arrived, and sat down in the only seat left, which was between Iggy and Me. They did that on purpose.

_Sorry, Max._ Angel giggled.

_Uh-huh. Suuure._ I scowled.

_You guys should be together._

_NO, we shouldn't._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_Angel, I'm not goin-_

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Is Jeb messing with your head?" Fang laughed.

"Ummm, no. But someone is." I scowled looking at Angel.

She threw me an innocent look.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I'll be you server today. May I take your order?" someone said. I panicked. Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap! _Don't look up, Max. Don't look up._ I thought to myself. "Oh, and Max, can I have my jacket back?"

Shit.


End file.
